TDAnt Chapter 17
Chapter 17- Finale Destination II Chris was shown in a dirty, filthy house sitting on a bed with a random, black-haired woman. "We found bucks in the coldest place..." She sang. "We found bucks in the coldest place..." The two were suddenly shown in Antarctica, during a snowstorm. Chris began to sing, as well. "We found bucks in the coldest place, we found bucks in the coldest pla--" "Woah, woah, woah." The girl inturrupted. "I don't roll that way, McLean." The "snowstorm" behind them suddenly stopped and faded to a bright shade of green. "Come on, Kihanna." Chris pleaded. "I need this music video for my show's finale." "Yeah, so you rented a green screen?" The woman apparently named Kihanna sighed. "When you could've just flown us to your show's 'studio?'" Chris blinked his eyes blankly. "...LOL, wut?" Kihanna facepalmed and walked off-screen. Chris was shown in his bedroom at a desk, scribbling away at a notepad. "Time to write another potential pop hit, which will obviously fail when my back-up singer quits on me." Phil sighed from behind the camera. "Chris. This is the end of the season. I.E. when we get paid the most and receive the most ratings. Now recap that final three episode already." Chris rolled his eyes and groaned. "Last time on Total Drama Antarctica." He started. "The female final three were challenged to find a way to crush Zari Arbinian's evil ways and shut down her Mr. Chapman-based factory... fortunately, that was only Meagan's dream. In real life, there was no challenge and we went right to the elimination. Not so surprisingly, Meagan was eliminated by the hand of Foxface and Keetin's alliance. Which of the two will win the million dollars? Who will decide their fate? How will they deal having to compete against each other? Find out right here on Total... Drama... Antarctica!" Foxface and Keetin were shown sitting together in the girls' tent. "So..." Keetin sighed. Foxface stared at her blankly. "We did it." Keetin squealed. "We made it to the final two. Now all we have to do is have one of us win, and our alliance will have succeeded." Foxface shrugged. "..." "Not a big talker, are you?" Keetin joked. Foxface grinned. "I'm so glad you didn't say PJ..." Keetin smirked. "PJ." Foxface frowned and rolled her eyes. "How do you think they'll decide the winner?" Keetin asked. "Maybe just a regular challenge like last season." Chris came at the door. "Ladies." He cooed. "Follow me." He led the two into the Plane of Losers. "Where are we going?" Keetin pondered. Chris smirked. "You'll see in a minute, Little Miss Finalist." The plane eventually landed at the tropical island where the losers were staying. "...I don't like the look of this." Keetin whispered to Foxface. The two were escorted to the losers' resort, where the fourteen eliminated compeititors were standing in a line in front of them. "...The losers are going to vote for the winner?" Keetin guessed. "How original, Chris." Chris ignored her comment and continued. "Keetin. Foxface. Both of you have worked your way through this game through alliances, strategy, and skill. But now, your fate rests in those you had to crush in order to get here. One by one, each of the losers will vote for who they think should win the million. Whoever gets the most votes will win Total Drama Antarctica." "We know how voting works, Chris." Keetin scoffed. Foxface nodded in agreement. Chris rolled his eyes. "Just vote." Betti was shown in the confessional, holding a slip of paper and a wooden box. "Who do I vote for? Foxface. She doesn't talk, and is therefore the least annoying of all these peasants." She stuffed the piece of paper into the box. Betti was shown exiting the confessional, receiving hopeful glances from the finalists. Betti cocked her head up superiorly and scoffed. Zanibanito entered the confessional and stared directly into the camera. "Who do I vote for, you ask?! I vote for... TOASTED BAGEL. My best friend..." He continued to murmur incoherently. He was then shown running out of the confessional, yelling into the sky about toasted bagel. Ronald was shown in confessional, writing down several pages of notes on several slips of paper. "I am currently making careful and developed notes on who should receive my vote. Currently, I believe that Keetin played the game better both strategically and otherwise. My vote goes to her." He dug around for a slip of paper where he had written down Keetin's name and slipped it into the box. Ronald stepped out from the confessional and gave an assuring nod to to Keetin. Keetin grinned back at him. Franklin then went into confessional and began ranting about his vote. "I vote Foxface, obviously. She's the least annoying out of all the poor people I'm forced to put up with here..." He looked to his left. "...Maybe I really am similar to Betti." Franklin left the confessional and gave disapproving glances at both members of the final two. Allan stepped into the confessional after him. "Pretty awesome final two, eh?" He asked the camera in confessional. "But I think Keetin played the game a little more fairly and party...ly. So... yeah." He put the slip of paper he was writing on in the ballot box. Allan was shown walking out of confessional, giving a wink at Keetin. Keetin grinned, while Foxface rolled her eyes and scowled. Cristen entered confessional shortly after. "I, like, don't, like, really, like, care who..." Her voice drifted off as she started fiddling with her hair. "So, like, yeah, I'll vote for, like, Foxface, 'cause, like, she's, like..." Her voice drifted off once again as she began staring at the floor. She jammed a piece of paper into the ballot box. As she stepped out, she gave an indifferent shrug to Foxface. Foxface took it as a positive signal and smiled back. Bunny was shown carefully stepping into the confessional. "Well, I suppose I can take a short break from helping out those monkey for a minute..." She sighed. "So, yeah, I may be kind of pissed off over my elimination, but that doesn't mean I'm not still loyal. Keetin gets my vote, whether you like it or not." She slipped a piece of paper into the ballot box and proudly stepped out of the confessional. Keetin and Foxface both waved shyly at her. "...Uh, Chris." Keetin muttered. "Isn't Dustine supposed to go next? Isn't he in jail?" Chris blushed. "Oh, yeah, we already planned for that..." A helicopter suddenly began to descend above a few of the losers. Ronald, Franklin, Allan, and Cristen ran from the spot they were at and hid behind some of their fellow contestants. Dustine stepped out of the helicopter, being escorted by two security guards and was dragged into the confessional by them. The contestants simply stared on with wide eyes. Dustine was shown inside the confessional. He used a pencil to scribble "Foxface" down on a slip of paper and showed it to the camera. He slipped it into the wooden box and was escorted outside without another word. Dustine was dragged back to the helicopter the same way he was taken out and the helicopter departed. "...How'd you get the police to bring him here just to vote for the winner?" Meagan questioned. Chris shrugged. "Showbiz isn't a normal thing. You learn that after a while." Lily stepped into confessional, still sobbing over Rufus. "Well..." She managed through sobs. "I v-vote f-for..." She continued to bawl. "...F-Foxface." She stuffed a slip of paper into the box, blew her nose, and dragged herself out of the confessional. Rufus rolled his eyes when he saw her stepping out. Jennette entered confessional shortly after. "Well, looks like the final two's here." She stated. "Well, partner, it seems like Keetin is the better choice for a winner. She did a dandy job for 'erself, and Foxace didn't say that much." She slipped her vote into the wooden box. The finalists watched in anticipation as Kortney stepped into the confessional afterwards. "My vote is pretty obvious." Kortney sighed in confessional. "Foxface didn't really make any social or strategic moves, so Keetin clearly used a more intelligent strategy... even if it involved getting rid of me. My vote goes to Keetin." He gently slipped the note into the ballot box. Kortney stepped out and gave a sly wink to Keetin. The strategic artist looked back at him in approval. Luc stepped into the confessional. "This isn't going to be too hard a decision." He told the camera. "I never really got to know Keetin, and I think she was behind my elimination. I talked to Foxface, like, all the time, even if she didn't talk back. She gets my vote." He slipped a piece of paper into the ballot box. Luc stepped out and gave a shy grin to Foxface. Foxface smiled back, just as shyly. Keetin playfully nudged Foxface on the shoulder. "Mm-hmm..." Foxface blushed and shrugged. Rufus marched into the confessional cockily shortly after. "As if I would ever give any of them my vote, if they weren't the only options." He scoffed. "But, since they are, Foxface seems like the weaker oen. Maybe I could get a kiss out of her if she wins... or loses." He stuffed his vote into the box and walked out. Meagan then entered confessional in order to cast the final vote and decide the winner. "Pretty easy vote I have here." She said. "I don't really consider myself a 'friend' of either of them, but Foxface never really talked to me at all, disregarding the fact she never talks to anyone. My vote goes to Keetin." She rolled her eyes at herself and put the paper into the wooden box. The camera went to static afterwards for a few seconds. Zari Arbinian was shown in the confessional, using a screwdriver to pop the top of the the ballot box open. She smirked and stuffed it to the brim with several slips of paper. She looked directly at the camera. "How else can I ensure my favorite contestant'll win?" Chris was shown looking through the votes, the camera now outside of confessional. "And the votes have been counted!" He announced. The two finalists leaned in for the final announcement of the season. "Come on, come on..." Keetin pleaded softly. Foxface folded her arms and looked at Chris in anticipation. "And..." Chris continued. "The winner of Total Drama Antarctica is... ...Keetin!" Keetin cheered exstaticly and jumped up and down excitedly. Foxface folded her arms and frowned indifferenly. She begrudgingly shook Keetin's hand and walked away from the crowd, feeling abandened. Keetin looked to the losers. "So, um... yeah. Sorry if I hurt any of you... but since most of you voted for me to win, I guess you don't really need an apology." She chuckled. "But, I wasn't really myself in this game... cheers to a fresh start? ...Y'know, if I ever see any of you again after today." She chuckled once again. The people who had voted for Keetin came over to embrace her in a cheer and lifted her up in the air. No one seemed to notice Foxface's supporters were the bigger group, and soon they too simply shrugged it off and joined the celebration. Zari was staring on at the group in amusement, chuckling sadistically to herself. "All according to plan..." She winked at the camera. Chris handed Keetin the silver suitcase that contained the million dollars. Keetin cheered and jumped in the air, accidentally smacking Rufus in the face with the suitcase. Rufus keeled over in pain. "Karmaaa..." Keetin sung playfully, still celebrating. Chris faced the camera, as many in the episode had done. "It's been a great second season, here on Total Drama Antarctica." He closed. "See all of you next season on Total... Drama... Marsh!" Foxface was shown sitting in the corner, lying against a palm tree. She was wiping tears from her eyes, staring at the ground. A shadow suddenly appeared above her. Luc was grinning down at her, offering a hand. "Hey... I just noticed you sitting here and... erm... want to dance?" Foxface cracked a smile for the first time in a while. "Sure..." She muttered. The two rejoined the crowd and shared a slow dance. Zari's head peered over the corner. She cracked a smile, like Foxface had done. "All according to plan..."